1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to teaching machines for use in language laboratories and the like, and which are capable of recording and reproducing a sound on and from an information card, and more particularly to improvements in a card handling apparatus operable to feed or load the card in a forward direction at any desirable speed and to return the card at a predetermined constant speed to record or reproduce the information on the card.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior art apparatus of this kind have many problems. In some existing types thereof, the card handling apparatus is complicated in construction and large in size. Besides, there are operational and functional defects, such as, the inability to achieve partial repeat reproduction from the teaching card, or, in a proposed the manual system of simple type, the inability to obtain the proper contact pressure of a head block against a magnetic recording band or stripe provided on the card and/or the inability to transport the head block along the surface of the recording band at a constant speed.
Further, in an existing card handling apparatus of this kind, motor power is employed when the card is loaded or fed to a position from which the recording or reproducing of this apparatus is started, so that quick loading is impossible.